Asesinos
by MNSY
Summary: Una guerra que incluye a todo el mundo el cual se encuentra dividido en dos partes... y una tercera parte que quiere detener todo... Yaoi
1. Capítulo 1

Asesinos Capitulo 1:

Año 3014

3 de Marzo

En una antigua organización Francesa que recluto a chicos de diferentes países... la guerra avanzaba cada segundo separando familias, dejando huérfanos a muchos, viuda, viudos, sufrimiento y dolor... todo en una horrible carnicería por poder... Francia había formados los llamados J.A.E.(Jóvenes Asesinos Encubiertos) que era jóvenes asesinos con habilidades especiales que se mantenían como personas normales sufriendo la guerra... hasta que la organización dueña de los J.A.E. se dividió en 2 grupos...

-Shiro corre!-Gritaba un niño peli-rosa a otro igual a el pero peli-plata...

-Atsuya no puedo!-Decía mirando el cielo lleno de aviones enemigos...

-SHIRO!-Grito cuando una bomba cayó en el lugar de su hermano.

* * *

-Quien anda hay!-Decía asustado un peli-blanco de ojos zafiro...

-Cálmate no soy enemigo...-Decía un peli-rojo con cabeza de tulipán...

-Como se eso!-Decía desconfiado apuntando al chico con una escopeta...

-Cálmate...-Dijo pasando su mano frente la cara del peli-blanco... haciendo que este se desmayara...-Tranquilo...-Con una sonrisa maliciosa en cuclillas junto al oji-zafiro en el suelo inconsciente...

* * *

-No espera AYUDA!-Gritaba un peli-celeste con parche que era acorralado por un hombre horrible...-AYUDA!-Gritaba desesperado...

-Cálmate niñito lo único que sentirás será placer...-Decía con cara de pervertido

-NO! AYUDA!-Gritaba desesperado mientras lagrimas de miedo caían de sus ojos...

-Déjalo!-Grito un chico de cabello caoba parecía un león el peli-celeste lo miro con miedo aun...

-Tu quien te crees niño bonito!-Dijo sacando un cuchillo el chico movió su mano y el hombre contra su voluntad se auto acuchillaba... ante tal escena traumática el chico del parche se dejo caer en el suelo de rodillas aun llorando...

-Te encuentras bien-Dijo mientras se acercaba al menor... que solo lloraba a Gritos de miedo y pánico...

-ALEJATE!-Gritaba con pánico y miedo en sus ojos.

-Cálmate...-Trataba de tranquilizar al chico...

-HAAA!-Gritaba entre sollozos con miedo...

* * *

-Al fin conseguí un helado...hace un año que no comía uno... en estos tiempos de guerra no hacen-Decía feliz un peli-verde metiendo una cucharada de helado en su boca cuando choco con alguien...-Auch...

-Lo siento... no quería... pero... tengo que irme-Dijo el chico con el que choco un peli-rojo de ojos-jade...

-no importa...-Dijo y vio a unos hombre con peligrosas armas que venían en busca del peli-rojo... llegaron hasta Mido pero el otro chico había desaparecido...

-Donde esta HABLA!-Grito un hombre tomando a Mido del cuello ahorcándolo...

-De... je... me...-Decía a penas el hombre cada vez apretaba con mas fuerza-DEJEME!-Grito y una gran fuerza de sonido salió lanzando a lo hombre lejos... callo al suelo y se toco el cuello...

-Ahora que hiciste eso tienes que escapar-Dijo el peli-rojo que ahora estaba tras el.

-Que haces tu aquí ¡VETE!-Grito y el peli-rojo se tapo los oídos pero cayo al suelo retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo..."Déjame ayudarte!" escucho dentro de su mente el peli-verde...-¡ CÁLLATE! ¡NO QUIERO OIRTE! ¡SAL DE MI MENTE!-Gritaba tomando su cabeza..."No grites o me mataras... tu no matarías a nadie"-¡NO ME CONOCES CALLATE!-Gritaba llorando "Cálmate" escucho eso ultimo y sintió la tibia mano del peli-rojo sobre la suya...

* * *

-Cálmate encontraremos a tu madre...-Dijo un castaño pequeño y Moe con un niño peli-blanco de piel palidísima solo una camiseta blanca que llegaba al suelo y los pies descalzos.

-Gracias chico...-Dijo limpiando sus lágrimas, su ropa y piel estaba sucias...

-Bueno donde la viste por última vez-Dijo el castaño con comprensión... también perdió a su madre pero fue refugiado por gente muy buena y hay estaba...

-En el hospital...-Dijo el pequeño...

-En el hospital?-Dijo curioso...

-Si se quemo... viva-Dijo con una voz más maligna...

-He?-Dijo asustado...

-Y la votaron... votaron su cuerpo allí-Dijo apuntando una montaña de cuerpos a la lejanía...

-Bueno y tu la quieres enterrar como se debe ¿verdad?-Dijo calmándose.

-Si...-Dijo tiernamente.

-Vamos...-Dijo aun con algo de miedo pero no defraudaría a aun niño sin nada ni nadie...

* * *

Bueno sabes me haces feliz con un Review... me alegras el día... que ya es muy malo...


	2. Chapter 2

Asesinos Capitulo 2:

Año 3014

-Ha por favor...-Decía un chico de mohicano que era arrestado...

-Guarde Silencio...-Dijo golpeando la cabeza del de Mohicano

-¡Déjenlo!-Dijo un chico de rastas...

-No se meta señorito... este es problema de su padre...-Dijo el oficial

-¡¿Que hiso que es tan grave?-Dijo molesto...

-Hiso grafitis en la estatua de su padre...-Dijo levantando el rostro del chico...

-No te metas niño...-Dijo el del mohicano...

-Tu tienes la misma edad que yo Cállate!-Dijo molesto...

-¡NO TE METAS HIJO DE P*T*!-Grito molesto...

-¡Te estoy ayudando!-Le respondió enojado...

-No necesito ayuda del hijo del hombre que arruino nuestro país!-Dijo enojado y sus palabras hicieron sentir mal al menor...

-Déjenlo...-Dijo con la cabeza agachada... los guardas obedecieron con miedo...

-¿Porque le obedecen?-Dijo sorprendido...

-¡Si aprecias tu vida Corre!-Dijo el guardia que salió corriendo...

-Pero...-Miro al de las rastas...

* * *

-¡SHIRO!-Grito cuando una bomba cayó en el lugar de su hermano. El humo no permitía la visión de nada... una vez se fue esparciendo el humo vio una especie de burbuja celeste alrededor de su hermano que era abrazado por un joven de cabellos crema...

-At... suya-Dijo cuando se desmayo en los brazos del peli-crema...

Atsuya miro a su hermano... y luego al chico que dejo al menor en el suelo se acomodó la ropa y lo volvió a levantar para luego irse rápidamente a otra dirección quien sabe que tan lejos de Atsuya...

* * *

-Bien...-Dijo el castaño Moe con el niño en brazos "Aquí apesta a muerto me tengo que ir..." el niño lo miro por un segundo y en sus ojos por medio segundo se vio un rojo intenso...

-Ella es...-Dijo apuntando un cuerpo del monto completamente vendado con una única diferencia un collar de oro en el cuello... el castañito la miro y se acercó a ella tapando su nariz... intento sacarla el cuerpo de la mujer amenazaba con hacerse añicos en sus manos...

-Esta atorada...-Dijo y con toda su fuerza de voluntad se acercó mas a la montaña y tomo a la mujer por la axilas enganchándola en sus codos tiro sacando el cuerpo que cayo sobre el al piso...

-¡Viva! Pasaste la prueba 1... Revisa el colar de la mujer-Dijo con voz maligna el niño... por el miedo el castañito de ojos azules obedeció viendo en el collar una foto de él y su madre sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas... era su madre... ¿entonces quien era el niño?

* * *

-Aphrodi corre o nos alcanzaran...-Dijo un peli-azul de ojos cobre... hablándole a un rubio de ojos carmesí

-Lo intento pero mis pies ya no aguantan-Dijo arrodillándose en el suelo...

-Vuela...-Dijo para si mismo...

-¿¡Estas loco!-Dijo asustado-por culpa de eso nos persiguen y perdimos a Hiroto-Dijo aun mas asustado...

-Hiroto esta bien pero débil aun lo siento-Dijo tocando su cabeza...

-Bueno lo hare pero tu intenta ir a mi ritmo cuando vuelo soy mas rápido...-Dijo sacando unas alas de ángel brillantes muy blancas y emprendiendo vuelo no a muchos metros sobre la cabeza del peli-azul...

-Bien vamos-Dijo corriendo bajo Aphrodi cuando divisaron a un niño llorando un peli-rosa...

* * *

-Ha... Netsuha... no puedo... más...

-Espera... Atsuishi... aguanta... un poco más...

-Pero... no puedo... déjame aquí...-Dijo en el suelo.

-Puedes morir...-Dijo devolviéndose a buscar a su amigo...

-No dejaría que tu mueras por mi culpa...-Dijo acariciando la mejilla del de la banda roja con blanco...

-Yo moriría contigo Atsuishi...-Abrazo al peli-blanco...

-No lo permitiré escapa tu...-Dijo suplicante empujando al castaño...

-No Heat...-Dijo y tomo en sus brazos al peli-blanco de ojos verdes...

-No, esto te esta quitando velocidad y tiempo...

-Cálmate... ¿no que mi talento era la vellosidad?

-En un auto tu poder es el fuego...

-Y el tuyo hacerme caer rendido a tus ordenes... pero esta vez no te dejare usarlo...-Dijo para luego salir corriendo con el peli-blanco en sus hombros...

* * *

**Me alegras el día si me dejas un Review **

**Olvide mencionarlo en el capitulo anterior... es que edite los capítulos ya que yo no se usar bien esta pagina y me enreda... seguro ustedes también se enredaban con cada capitulo ya que no tenia las separaciones de espacio... Bueno así que los arregle ahora que se un poco... ya que no tenia idea como arreglarlo y pedí ayuda a otra persona para que me explicara... **


	3. Chapter 3

Asesinos Capitulo 3:

Año 3014

-¿Que sientes?-Decía el niño con voz demoniaca, Tachimukai no podía responder las lagrimas y los sollozos lo impedían...

-¿Tu quien eres?-Dijo con algo de ira en su voz...

-Ni yo lo se...-Dijo con una sonrisa que dudo haber recorrido su cara entera...

-¿¡QUIEN ERES!-Estaba enojado no soportaría que un mocoso le mostrara tales horribles cosas...

-Soy alguien que conocía a tu madre... y que fue botado aquí también...-Dijo apuntando un niño con vendas en el pecho en la cima de el montón.

-Estas muerto...-Dijo con miedo...

-¡No por mucho tu me ayudaras!-Dijo sonriendo...

-¿Como?-Dijo curioso...

-Talento Yuki... talento...-Dijo para luego colgar algo del cuello del castaño y...

* * *

-Déjame ayudarte-Dijo con una inmensa sonrisa el rubio tendiéndole la mano a el niño peli-rosa...

-¿Tu quien eres?-Resumiendo Aphrodi vio al niño llorando y en menos de 2 milisegundos ya estaba junto a él tratando de consolarlo...

-Un amigo...-Dijo con una sonrisa...

-¿Como se eso?-Dijo desconfiado...

-Pues si te fuera a matar ya lo habría hecho...-Dijo aun sonriendo...

-Bien... soy Atsuya Fubuki ¿y tu?-Dijo siendo levantado por el rubio...

-Aphrodi... no debiste salir así casi me dejas botado...-Dijo Kazemaru que venia recién llegando... lo había abandonado su compañero...

-Lo siento-Dijo rascando su cabeza...

-¡Nada de lo siento corre!-Dijo para luego tomar al rubio el que tomo al peli-rosa y salir corriendo...

-¿A donde me llevan?-Decía mientras era prácticamente arrastrado...

* * *

-¿Donde estoy?-Dijo abriendo pesadamente los ojos grises...

-En un cuartel J.A.E.-Dijo serio un peli-crema.

-Y que hago aquí?-Dijo frotando su ojo...

-Tu talento...-Dijo mirando por la ventana...

-Ha? Y ATSUYA?-Dijo asustado buscando con la vista a su hermano...

-Atsuya?-Dijo curioso.

-Mi hermano estaba conmigo antes de...-Recordó la bomba.

-De la bomba?... el humo tapo todo no lo vi...-Dijo serio... Shiro agacho su cabeza... pero sabia que su hermano aun estaba vivo... lo presentía...

-¿Como te llamas?-Pregunto con un cálida sonrisa...

-Shuuya Goenji...-Dijo serio...

-Un gusto yo soy...

-Shiro Fubuki...-Dijo con la mirada perdida...

-Sip... ¿Como lo sabes...?-Dijo aun con su brillante y cálida sonrisa...

-No reclutamos sin saber...-Dijo como si el menor entendiera...

-Bueno...-Dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Si quieres algo puedes salir de tu cuarto hay un mapa de las instalaciones en tu transmisor respectivo...-Dijo y saco una especie de audiófono para sordo pero negro y con mini botones...-Presiona el del centro y se abrirá la pantalla-Dijo y presiono el dichoso botón que abrió un vidriecito celeste... eso seria la pantalla...-Tu lo manejas con la mente... solo debes saber que elegir... bueno me voy-Dijo fríamente para luego salir del cuarto en donde se encontraba Shiro.

-Aquí todo es tan frio...-Dijo tratando de aliviar el frio tapándose con las sabanas de su cama...

* * *

-¿Te calmaste?-Dijo el peli-rojo abrazando al peli-verde.

-Si...-Dijo apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del peli-rojo.

-Ven conmigo...-Dijo tranquilo...

-Tu eres un J.A.E. del señor Kido?-Dijo asustado...

-Si...

-Lo siento... me tengo que ir...-Dijo soltando al peli-rojo...

-¿Por qué?-Dijo asustado...

-Soy del lado de Kageyama...-Dijo y sale corriendo...

-Mido...-Dijo quedando solo...

* * *

-Fidio...-Dijo un peli-azul de ojos del mismo tono...

-¿Si Edgar?-Pregunto el nombrado de cabellos café y ojos azules

-Mido no ha llegado aun... no debimos enviarlo a rescatar a Fudo...-Dijo un castaño con goggles rojos...

-Calma Demonio...-Decía un peli-rojo de ojos verdes con el cabello con ondas...

-¡TU NO TE METAS MARCO!-Grito el chico de rastas...

-Cálmate Demonio...-Decía poniendo sus manos freta a él en son de paz...

-Cálmense ambos...-Dijo un peli-negro de ojos azules mar...

-¡Gianluca amor!-Grito Marco lanzándose sobre el peli-negro...

-Marco suéltame...-Decía intentando sacarse al peli-rojo de encima...

-Vayan a hacer eso en otro lado...-Dijo un moreno de peli extraño color café medio negro...

-Cállate Roniejo-Dijo el peli-rojo y así comenzaron con pelea tras pelea...

* * *

-Maldita sea...-Decía el peli-verde ojos negros mientras lloraba...

-¿Mido?-Dijo un castaño con una banda en la cabeza...

-¿Endo?-Respondió tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas...

-¿Mido que te pasa?-Dijo y tomo el rostro de Mido con ambas manos...

-Un J.A.E. del Sr. Kido-Dijo y más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos...

-¿He? Estabas con un...-No podía seguir estar con un J.A.E. enemigo era un delito que se castigaba...

-Si...-Dijo llorando...

-¿Te hiso algo?-Pregunto preocupado...

-No pero... me siento horrible... me duele aquí-Dijo tomando la mano de Endo y poniéndola sobre su pecho...

-Mido...-Dijo para comenzar a acariciar los cabellos verdosos de este...

* * *

-Niño que te pasaaa...-Dijo y un agujero negro se abría bajo sus pies...-Espera oye detente...-Dijo para luego intentar escapar pero algo negro lo sostuvo de ambos brazos arrastrándolo hacia el agujero negro-Espera niño cálmate...-Decía intentando calmar a Kido...-Bien tu me obligas...-Saco una alas negras... y alzo vuelo pero las sombras lo perseguían...-¡CALMATE!-Grito cuando fue atrapado y todo desapareció en segundos haciendo desmayar al de las rastas y a el caer al suelo...-Mocoso maldito, eres un Kido...-Dijo pateo al niño y se fue...

* * *

**Bueno aquí la entrega del tercer capitulo en recompensa de haber editado los capítulos y enredado me odian, odien me pero Por favor déjenme un Review... o como dice ****German **pero para esto: si les gusto deja un Review, si no les gusto déjenme un Review xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola les dejo otro Cap...**

**Por cierto cosa que veo a menudo es que ponen: Los Inazuma no me pertenecen solo la trama del fic...**

**A eso no le encuentro sentido, no es obvio que ellos no me pertenecen... aunque en este fic no solo aparecen personajes Inazuma, sale uno que otro personaje Bleedman y unos cuantos personajes míos... Pero bueno...**

**Sean Felices [Mas que la depresiva de mi persona]**

* * *

Asesinos Capitulo 4:

Año 3014

-Llegamos...-Dijo deteniéndose Kazemaru y soltando a Aphrodi que también se detuvo pero Atsuya no alcanzo a frenar y cayó sobre el rubio...

-Lo... lo... lo siento...-Dijo sonrojado el peli-rosa...

-No me es problema...-Dijo tomando al menor del mentón... haciendo que este no solo se sonrojara si no que le saliera humo de su cabeza y luego se desmayar...

-Aphrodi... eres un pervertido...-Dijo Kazemaru mirando a los dos...

-¡Tu cállate! ¡Que Goenji no te haga caso no es mi culpa!-Dijo para tomar al menor en sus brazos estilo princesa... El peli-azul se sintió mal ante las palabras del rubio...

* * *

-Rococó...-Dijo el Sr. Kido...

-Si señor...-Dijo inclinándose...

-Sabes algo de Suzuno?-Pregunto con curiosidad...

-No nada... desapareció...

-Tal... vez lo secuestro un aliado de Kageyama...

-Posiblemente señor...

-Bien puedes irte...

-Si señor...-Dijo para luego irse...

* * *

-Mido de verdad... deberías calmarte o después todos estarán preguntando que te pasa...-Decía el chico de la banda naranja...

-Pero... no sé que es este sentimiento...-Decía el peli-verde...

-Bueno... pero cálmate... tal vez no sea nada...-Dijo intentando calmar al oji-negro...

-Pero...-Agacho la cabeza...

-Mido...-Dijo para tomar el rostro de Mido...

-E-Endo...-Dijo sonrojado...

-Cálmate ¿si?-Dijo con una cálida sonrisa...

-Siento interrumpir...

-O Miyasaka...-Dijo sorprendido Endo...

-Endo mejor me voy solo... tu habla con Miya ¿si?-Dijo Mido mientras se iba...

-Que pasa Miyasaka...-Pregunto y el rubio lo abrazo...

-Endo estoy cansado de interrumpirte cuando estas con alguien mas... yo quiero estar contigo...-Dijo acurrucando su cabeza en el pecho del castaño...

-Miyasaka... tú nunca has interrumpido algo importante...

-¡ESTABA A PUNTO DE BESAR A MIDO!

-Yo no iba a besar a Mido es como mi hermano menor...

-Si, claro...

-¡Miyasaka cálmate!

-Pero...-El rubio miro como si se fuera a poner a llorar...

-Miyasaka hay muchas otras personas además de mi...

-Pero yo te quiero a ti...-Dijo con un puchero...

-Miyasaka esto lo hablamos ya...-Dijo alejando al rubio de el...

-Pero...

-Lo siento...-Dijo para seguir su camino...

* * *

-¡Marco! ¡Suéltame!-Gritaba cierto peli-negro que era atrapado entre la cama y el cuerpo de su amigo con ventaja... que le tenia las manos tomadas para que no escapara...

-Cálmate Gian... no es la primera vez que lo hacemos...-Dijo con rostro pervertido...

-No, Marco ¡déjame!-Decía tratando de soltarse del agarre del peli-rojo.

-Pueden dejar de hacer eso e ir a comer...-Dijo un moreno con pelo castaño y ojos del mismo tono... [Leonardo Almeida]

-¡Tu no interrumpas!-Grito Marco que había soltado al peli-negro...

-¡Me salvaste!-Decía Gianluca...

-Bueno Kageyama dice que a comer y a comer se a dicho-Dijo para luego salir del cuarto en donde estaba los dos chicos...

-Bueno Marco yo no quiero desobedecer-Dijo para intentar escapar pero es tomado de la cintura y atraído hacia el oji-pasto...

-No Gian... no sin antes darme algo...-Dijo mirando con lujuria al peli-negro...

-Marco... no...-No termino su frase ya que el peli-rojo le había dado un beso...

* * *

-Aphrodi que le hiciste al pobre niño-Decía un castaño de ojos del mismo tono.

-Nada que te importe Ichinose...-Dijo molesto el rubio...

-Huy que enojón hoy...-Dijo con clara intención de molestar...

-Que... hago... ¿he?-El peli-rosa se sonrojo otra vez al ver que estaba en los brazos del rubio-¡BAJAME!-Grito pataleando...

-Tranquilo Atsu-kun...-Decía dejando tranquilamente al menor en el suelo...

-¿Atsu-kun?-Pregunto el castaño...

-Si, Atsu-kun...-Dijo con cara de "Daa" Atsuya estaba muy sonrojado...

-Como tanta confianza con alguien que acaba de conocer...-Pregunto mirado al rubio...

-Es amor a primera vista...-Dijo y tomo de la cintura al menor lo atrajo asía si y lo beso... Atsuya volvió a sonrojarse al máximo, le salió humo y se desmayo...

-Pervertido...-Dijo el oji-café para luego dejar solo al rubio con el peli-rosa...

* * *

-Netsuha llegamos...-Dijo el oji-verde besando al de la banda blanca con rojo... el cual lo bajo al suelo con cuidado de no arruinar el beso, hasta que la falta de aire los separo...

-Atsuishi... bien entremos...-Dijo tomando al otro de la mano...

-Bien...-Ambos entraron en el cuartel de los A.J.A.E. -Natsuhiko... tu crees que nos acepten...-Dijo asustado...

-Si son como dicen lo harán...-Dijo y apretó la mano del peli-blanco...

-Bueno...-Ambos llegaron a unas grandes puertas en donde supuestamente debería encontrarse el señor Kido...

* * *

-Yuki...-Dijo la infantil voz despertando al castañito Moe...

-¿Donde... estoy?-Dijo frotando sus ojos...

-Aquí liberaras tu talento... revíveme y a tu madre...-Dijo otra vez con maldad en su voz...-Debes pensar en lo que quieres, debes hacerlo...-Dijo apurando a Yuki que hacia sus esfuerzos en volver a la vida a su madre...

-No puedo...-Decía cuando volvió la mirada a la montaña de gente un ira invadió su cuerpo toda su energía se junto y de pronto el cuerpo que tocaba comenzó a moverse...

-Lo estas haciendo concéntrate...-Dijo estimulando a Tachimukai...

-N-no...-Decía la mujer en el suelo...-Hi-jo... n-no...-Suplicaba que significaba...

-¿No que?-Preguntaba el menor... y uso toda su fuerza y al fin... lo logro no mas heridas ni un rasguño, su madre estaba viva e intacta...

-Yuki...-Dijo mirándose...

-Me toca Yuki, ¡me toca!-Dijo con alegría al niño de cabello blanco...

-Bien lo intentare, pero tu alma debe estar dentro...-Dijo el chico...

-Mi alma no puede volver al cuerpo si estoy muerto...-Dijo el niño.

-Intenta estar lo mas cerca posible...-Dijo tomando el cuerpo del montón...

-¡YUKI DETENTE!-Grito la mujer... y así obedeció...

-¿Mamá?-Dijo asustado...

-Detente no uses tu fuerza te pueden ver... y te llevarían...-Dijo pero salió un peli-rosa de peinado extraño y ojos negros...

-Muy tarde...-Dijo y tomo a el castaño por los brazos...

-¡Suéltalo!-Dijo empujando al peli-rosa

-¡NO ME TOCA SUELTALO!-Dijo el niño que comenzó a volverse un demonio...

-No... Una criatura de Estrada...-Tomo a el castaño tipo princesa y a la mujer de la mano para luego salir corriendo...-Ese imbécil se puso a jugar con cuerpos humanos... tengo que decirle al señor Kido...-Dijo aun corriendo...

* * *

**bien ahora aclaro sus vidas muchos tienen habilidades especiales pero no todos son J.A.E., los "J.A.E." son los de Kageyama y significan Jóvenes Asesinos Encubiertos pero cuando se volvió una organización de guerra la "E" se transformo de Encubiertos a Especiales... los A.J.A.E. son los del Sr. Kido que esta en contra de los J.A.E. es decir la "A" es "Anti" ¿se entendió? es decir que Kido, Goenji, Aphrodi, Kazemaru y otros son A.J.A.E. y no J.A.E. como Mido, Endo, Fudo, Haruya, Roniejo, Fidio, Edgar, Demonio, etc... **

**Y ademas si lo notaron todo esta unido en el mismo fic en un mismo tiempo espacio osea Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven Go y en los capitulos que se aproximan saldra Fey y Alpha... es decir tambien Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone**

**Saben cuan feliz me hacen si me ponen un Review… [Con lo depresiva que me pongo a veces…]**


	5. Chapter 5

Asesinos Capitulo 5:

Año 3014

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Seguía gritando de miedo, desesperación, pánico... tantas cosas tanto sufrimiento su voz se desgasto no podía seguir gritando pero las lagrimas no dejaban de caer, pronto ni siquiera lagrimas le quedarían... sintió los brazos de el otro... le tenia miedo... pero ahora ese seria el único capas de darle calor...

-Calma...-Dijo mientras acariciaba los cabellos del otro... sabia el miedo y todas las emociones que podría tener... y lo que había visto debía haber sido horrible para el... traumático...

-Gracias...-Dijo correspondiendo al abrazo...

-De nada...-Dijo apretando mas al chico contra el...

-Soy Sakuma... ¿y tu?-Dijo intentando parecer calmado...

-Genda... Genda Kogiro...-Dijo levantando el rostro del otro...

-Jirou... Sakuma Jirou-Dijo con una sonrisa... aun así tras esa sonrisa solo había miedo...

-Deja de temer...-Dijo acariciando los cabellos del otro.

-Bien gracias... yo... debo irme-Dijo soltándose de Genda y saliendo en otra dirección...-Bien debo volver al estudio...

-Ese chico... es...-Dijo al pensar mejor el nombre... abrió su pantalla y puso un video... era el mismo... el cantante Jirou...

En el video sale Sakuma en medio de todo lo que sucedía en la guerra [Con la canción de Euterpe Guilti Crow]

Genda quedo embobado viendo el video...

-Kirino!-Grito el del parche al llegar al "estudio"

-Si Sakuma...-Dijo asomándose desde una pieza

-Donde esta Yoichi o necesito aquí ¡ahora!-Dijo tomando un traje de ropa ¡al azar!-Entro en un vestidor y se lo puso era un Kimono morado se tomo el pelo en una coleta con flores de cerezo...

-¡Te vez encantador Saku-chan!-Dijo Kirino...-Entra al estudio todo fue ambientado para el video ¿te sabes la coreografía?... serán dos copias la que salga mejor se subirá a internet-Dijo dejando entrar a Sakuma al estudio...

-Esta hermoso... fue ambientado de manera tan bonita, Kirino tienes talento...-Dijo fascinado con el estudio ambientado en tiempos antiguos de Japón con adornos de arboles de cerezo un templo hecho de manera que parecía real el fondo hermoso, todo se veía tan bonito...

-No fue nada, ¡el arte es mi talento!-Dijo y movió su manos haciendo que una cosa se levantara y se colgara de un lado asiendo que el lugar quedara por decirlo... perfecto...

-¡Atsushi estarás en el video!-Dijo Sakuma.

-¡QUE!-Grito este...

-Tu ya que Kurama no esta... hablando de eso ¿Donde esta?-Pregunto el peli-celeste...

-Esta... en... no te lo puedo decir...-Dijo entrando a un cuarto...

-Ese trama algo... o tal vez...-Dijo el peli-rosa

-¡EL TIENE A KURAMA!-Dijeron Kirino y Sakuma a dúo.

* * *

- ¡Shindo! ¡Espera!-Gritaba un castaño de pelo extraño... y ojos azules...

-¡Tenma no puedes apurarte!-Dijo el peli-gris de ojos cafés...

-Me apuraría... pero...-Su rostro se torno algo triste...

-Es Tsurugi... ¿verdad?-Dijo girándose para mirar mejor al otro...

-¿Estuvo bien dejarlo pelear solo?-Pregunto preocupado

-Tsurugi esta bien... debemos llegar pronto con Endo y Kageyama-sama...-Dijo tomando el rostro de Tenma...

-No entiendo como le puedes llamar así... ¡ese hombre no merece nada!-Dijo soltándose de las manos de Shindo

-Ese hombre nos hiso lo que somos hoy...

-MOUNSTROS!

-No Tenma no somos mounstros... somos especiales...

-¡MENTIROSO!-Dijo comenzando a llorar

-Tenma...-Dijo preocupado

-Si, somos especiales... pero como no podemos pelear junto a Tsurugi él nos necesita y ahora... Si algo le pasara...-Dijo mirando hacia atrás...-Volveré... Shindo tu puedes irte pero yo no dejare a Kyosuke...-Dijo por ultimo para salir corriendo en la dirección contraria...

-Maldito... Tsurugi...-Dijo yendo tras Tenma...

* * *

Shiro se había dormido depuse de taparse para evitar el frio... despertó de golpe cuando sintió un pequeño tirón en su interior... una fuerza que lo guiaba a un lugar desconocido...

-¿Atsuya?-Se pregunto a el mismo... y siguió esa fuerza suya... llego a un cuarto y vio a su hermano sonrojado a mas no poder gritando palabras no aptas para nadie... su hermano tenia el talento mas extraño que cualquiera pensaría... la razón no le venia para nada... tenia el talento de copiar en su cabeza todo lo que veía o escuchaba y de esa manera aprendió muchos idiomas y en ese momento gritaba groserías en todos los idiomas existentes (pasados, presentes y futuros [Atsuya no veía el futuro pero un amigo de el si... y le enseño muchas cosas xD])-ATSUYA QUE ES ESE VOCABULARIO!-Grito el peli-plata que le daban unas ganas de lavar la boca de su hermano con jabón, cloro, cif, Clorinda y todos los jabones existentes incluso el viejo jabón Popeye.

-Shiro?-Dijo mirando al peli-plata para luego lanzarse sobre su pobre hermano mayor...-creí que te habían llevado a algún lugar horrible y que ese pelo de cactus te haría daño pero estas bien-Dijo apretando a su hermano al punto de que este ya se ahogaba...

-At... suya... me... aho... go...-Dijo tratando de que su hermano lo soltara..

-Lo siento-Dijo soltando al peli-plata que se estaba poniendo morado...

-¿Y tu quien eres?-Dijo celosamente el rubio...

-Shiro Fubuki hermano mayor de Atsuya...-Dijo con una cálida sonrisa...

-Vaya así que eres su hermano... un gusto cuñado...-Dijo lo ultimo con intención de molestar al menor de cabellos rosados...

-¿He? Atsuya no sabia que tenias novio-Dijo sorprendido el peli-plata...

-¡NO TENGO! ¡ESTE PERVERTIDO ME SECUESTRO!-Grito exaltado el menor...

-Ho vamos Atsuya...-Dijo para luego abrazar al menor con fuerza de forma que el otro no se podía soltar... y pronto su linda boquita se lleno de groserías en todos lo idiomas...

-¡ATSUYA! ¡CUIDA TU BOCA!-Dijo el peli-plata que ya no soportaba el nivel de groserías de su hermano... de pronto su hermano comenzó a sacar otra de su habilidad de aprendizaje... llamada copia de talentos... empezó a rodearse con una aura de fuego quemando las manos del rubio poco a poco sin herirlo pero lo haría si no lo soltaba pronto... y así Aphrodi soltó al menor...

-Bien...-Dijo mirando con ira al rubio y yendo hacia su hermano...-eres lindo… pero no mas que mi hermano-Dijo para luego besar los labios de Shiro... dejando impresionado a el rubio y el peli-plata que era el mas impresionado su propio hermano lo estaba besando... como era eso posible... Aphrodi salió hecho furia del lugar y Atsuya se estaba quedando sin aire... bueno no solo el si no que su hermano también pero el otro estaba en shock... demasiado aturdido como para reaccionar... al fin lo soltó... Shiro tardo en despertar pero no sabia que decirle... agacho la cabeza muy sonrojado... y su hermano le tomo de la mano y lo saco de ese cuarto...-Shiro... ¿donde esta el cuarto?-Dijo Atsuya y el hermano mayor se coloco frente a él y camino por unos pasillos hasta una puerta que decía Tiempo y entro...-¿Tiempo?-Pregunto curioso...

-Aquí te ponen nombre según tu habilidad, yo controlo el tiempo...-Dijo el peli-plata sentándose sobre su cama...

-Yo seria Copia o Conocimiento-Dijo con un sonrisa...

-Bueno...-No tenia mucho animo estaba sonrojado aun y no sabia que decir...

-Shiro... yo...-Se puso nervioso...

-Eres... mi hermano...-Dijo sonrojado...

-Lo se pero... yo... te... a... am...-No continuo empezaba a sonrojarse...

-Atsuya...-Dijo mirando a su hermano...

* * *

-¿Do-donde... estoy...?-Dijo aturdido cierto albino que iba cargado como saco de papas por el peli-rojo de ojos ámbar...

-No importa... vuelve a dormirte...-Dijo usando su talento… ¡¿que era? ¡Control Mental!

-¡Suéltame!-Grita pataleando el albino... el peli-rojo lo bajo y lo puso frente a el para tomarlo de la cadera y acercarlo hacia si...

-Te calmas...-Dijo a pocos centímetros del rostro del oji-zafiro, el cual se sonrojo a mas no poder como tomate maduro, como el pelo de su secuestrador y muchas otras cosas rojas que se unieran en el moreno rostro del peli-blanco...-¡Ahora harás lo que yo te diga!-Dijo algo molesto...

-Claro...-Dijo cayendo bajo el control de Haruya...

-Ya queda poco para llegar al cuartel...

* * *

Tsurugi sacaba armas mágicamente de todas partes... de su espalda, su ropa, el suelo, debajo de una piedra... en resumen de todas partes lanza hachas, cortaba con espadas, disparaba con metralletas, pistolas, bazucas, escopetas y todo tipo de armas todas estaban a su disposición...

-¡Tsurugi!-Grito Tenma que venia corriendo el peli-azul se distrajo y una peligrosa bala venia así el... Tenma lo noto y de quien sabe donde saco un cuchillo y con elegancia lo lanzo desviando la bala...

-¡¿Tenma que haces aquí?-Dijo molesto pero al mismo tiempo feliz de tener a su castañito con el si esta fuera su última vez juntos...

-Te ayudo-Dijo con una sonrisa y con elegancia avanzo un paso hacia el territorio enemigo...

-No piensa usarlo ¿verdad?-Dijo Shindo que venia llegando...

-Yo creo que si...-Dijo asustado Tsurugi y ante la afirmación del otro el peli-gris también se asusto... el castaño movió su mano en círculos creando un pequeño torbellino verde de energía, un vórtice giratorio de viento cortante que tomo a los soldados que los atacaban y los destruyo con solo tocarlos las partes de los cuerpos de cada soldado salpicaban el lugar tripas, sangre, restos de cuerpos eran expulsados al aire dejando el lugar como un verdadero matadero lleno de restos de cuerpos mutilado y de todo...

-Listo ¿nos vamos?-Dijo el oji-azul con una sonrisa los dos chicos estaba muertos de miedo...

-Tenma... es un demonio...-Dijo Tsurugi...

-Él se llama a si mismo Mounstro...-Dijo triste el peli-gris

-¡Es de todo menos eso!-Dijo el peli-azul

-¿NOS VAMOS?-Dijo el castañito ya molesto levantando su manos y haciendo que los otros dos salieran corriendo en la dirección indicada por el chico...

* * *

**Bien aquí el Capitulo 4 espero les guste**

**Kaotik Angel: ****Me alegra que la pases bien con el fic... como querría yo tener un celular xD... ya que no tengo... me lo robaron y aun no me compran uno... [Quien te te compra un celular cuando el anterior a penas te duro un mes xD]**

**¿Me dejan un Review? [Esta semana estoy menos depresiva xD]**


End file.
